Beyond the Sea
by mysterious victoria
Summary: Nerissa knew her way around, but when Captain Hook decided to return into her life or these people from another world called Storybrooke came into the picture, she didn't have a clue as to what new mess she had gotten herself in. She wasn't going to stop her search though. She was going to do anything to get revenge on the one who killed the prince she was supposed to kill.
1. At the Heart of the Ocean

_A/N: You are STRONGLY advised to read the article titled "Ariel" as it is relevant to this story, and so you don't criticize me for using Disney's character and being rather cliche with my story._

_Also, as a point of reference, the story begins approximately season 2, episode 8 "Into the Deep."_

_I own nothing that belongs to _Once Upon a Time _or its creators_.

**Beyond the Sea**

"Mulan!" the three turned to find another woman riding on horseback. Mulan immediately whipped her sword out of her sheath and Snow her bow as the hooded rider came closer. "Are you alright?" The woman removed the hood and revealed the fair face and flowing brown, auburn hair that was caught in the black scarf. She was dressed in a plain offset white, peasant shirt with a black, white and dark blue skirt that reached her ankles, allowing her dirty, muddy black boots to show.

"Nerissa?" Mulan asked as the woman dismounted.

"Who's this?" Emma demanded, not thrilled by another female warrior.

"She's one of the survivors of the curse," Mulan explained before turning back to Nerissa. "I thought you were on the other side of the land."

"I came back a few days after you left camp. After I heard you had made a deal with Captain Hook, I wanted to make sure you were still alive," Nerissa explained, fixing her skirt.

"What do you mean still alive?" Emma questioned.

"I've traveled and dealt with him long before any of you knew him," Nerissa explained. "If he hasn't changed since I last saw him, he's known for not exactly being kind when he doesn't get what he wants," Emma was going to ask her to explain what exactly Nerissa meant by that, but a crow suddenly landed and began to caw on Snow's shoulder. Mulan pulled her dagger.

"Wait," Snow said, holding up her hand and listening to the cawing. The crow then flew off, and Nerissa and Mulan exchanged looks.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked.

"Cora… we have until sundown to bring her the compass. If we don't, she'll kill Aurora," Snow explained as Emma retrieved the compass from her pocket.

"Give it to me," Mulan demanded.

"Hold on Mulan, just give us a minute to consider—" Emma said.

"There's nothing to consider! A compass is not worth Aurora's life," Mulan argued.

"What's so important about this particular compass anyway?" Nerissa asked, "You can get another one, or just find another way,"

"This compass is _very_ important," Emma disagreed.

"We need a plan to get back Aurora and keep the compass," Snow said, trying to appease both sides of the argument.

"My vow to Phillip was to protect Aurora. That promise is all that is left of him," Mulan said. "So it shall be done," Mulan grabbed the compass, and she and Emma fought over it for a moment or so.

"Hey! I climbed a beanstalk for that! You can go get your own!" Emma said, trying to free her hand from Mulan's grasp.

"Give it to me!" Mulan ordered.

"Mulan, Mulan," Snow pleaded, "give us a few hours, please. If we haven't defeated Cora by then, you can have the compass."

"You can't hope to defeat her!" Mulan argued, "We no longer have access to the Dark One's assistance!"

"Cora? And the Dark One—Rumplestiltskin?" Nerissa questioned as she turned to Snow and Emma. "Who are you?"

"Snow White, and this is my daughter, Emma," Snow answered, to which Nerissa's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Why do you need his assistance, if I may ask?" Nerissa asked.

"We're trying to get back to our world, our home," Snow explained.

"And the only way they can accomplish that is with the compass while defeating Cora to attain the remainder of a magical wardrobe. In order to do that, they need the Dark One's assistance, who we no longer have access to," Mulan explained to Nerissa, but simultaneously reminding Snow of their predicament.

"Yes, we do," Snow disagreed.

"How? Aurora's gone," Mulan reiterated.

"Aurora isn't the only one who's been under a sleeping curse," Snow argued. "I can go back to that Netherworld,"

"The door to that place is closed. You said it yourself," Mulan said.

"There may be a way… a way for me to go back into a deep slumber, one that can let me access it again." Snow explained.

"Another sleeping curse?" Emma asked, warily.

"No, not another curse,"

Snow continued to explain what they needed to do, but Nerissa focused her attention elsewhere. Hearing all of these names, remembering these curses and remedies, traveling through worlds even, made her uneasy. How was this happening? Cora, Rumplestiltskin… Hook… Nerissa swallowed hard and fixed her black scarf around her neck and followed the three women as they ventured into the woods in search of a poppy, if she heard right. She only hoped that the poppy was the only thing they'd have to face for a while. She wasn't sure how she would react, seeing and dealing with Hook again. Or, quite frankly, how he was going to react and deal with her when they met again after more than twenty years.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin appeared from the darkness after her sisters had left, and he grabbed some foam from the ocean's waves, putting them on the sand. He held his hands over the foam. As his hands began to glow, a human body formed out of the foam. A teenage girl with fair skin and wet brown, auburn hair lay there, motionless on the sand. With a flick on his hand however, the girl began to breathe and wake up. She observed her body and legs with surprise and awe. She ran her hands down her legs to her feet, like she wasn't sure if they were real or not.

"Hello dearie," Rumplestiltskin greeted. The girl looked up confusedly at her savior, even though she had no intention or desire of being saved. "Or should I say princess?" he restated, bowing to her.

"Who are you?" She asked hoarsely, backing up a little. She held a hand at her throat, completely taken aback that she spoke, in her own voice as well.

"Ah, I am your savior, and my name is Rumplestiltskin. You can thank me for your voice as well," he explained. The girl's eyes narrowed, and her body stiffened at the name. "Oh, you know who I am? Brilliant! Then this will be much easier than I thought,"

"What do you want? And why have you turned me back to my human form, and not my mermaid form?" She asked, seriously.

"Excellent question dearie! The simple answer is that I need you to obtain something for me, and it's much easier to do so as a human." Rumplestiltskin explained, nodding his head.

"What do I get in return?" she asked, hesitantly. He chuckled.

"I will graciously give you, the sea witch's powers," he replied, to which the girl's eyes widened. "I have killed her, devouring her powers if you will, and will give them to you to complete your task and keep them for as long as you live, so long as you complete what I ask of you. And you can even have revenge on your beloved prince," Rumplestiltskin explained, making the girl stand. "So, Ariel, do we have a deal?" She looked at his open hand and looked back up at his grinning face.

"Yes," Ariel agreed as they shook hands, making Rumplestiltskin laugh maniacally.

"We have to make a few adjustments to you, but then you'll be on your way." Rumplestiltskin explained as the two began to walk. "Your name, to make sure no one recognizes you as the youngest princess of the sea king, and your age."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Ariel asked.

"The Dark One has a way for everything to work," Rumplestiltskin replied, waving his hands about.

"But why my age?" Ariel questioned.

"The man I need you to go after and deceive is quite a bit older than fifteen, darling," Rumplestiltskin replied. "And I would like you to woo him," Ariel shot him a look.

"Why would you want me to do that?" she asked. "You do realize that I couldn't even make the man I loved _like_ me,"

"Darling, you weren't able to talk. I trust you will be able to do what I want," he replied.

"But why don't you want me to do that?" Ariel asked again. "Can't you just use your magic to get what you want?"

"I'll explain more once we've made clear of here," he explained. She nodded as a silence came over the two.

"What's his name?"

"He's a pirate, by the name of _Captain_ Hook,"

* * *

"Once we cross this ridge, we'll near the Woods of the Dead. The last poppies in this realm have taken seed there," Mulan explained as she and Nerissa cut through the branches and growing trees. Nerissa sighed in exasperation as she cut through another branch.

"How did you get stuck with those two anyway?" Nerissa asked Mulan.

"Phillip and I had just revived Aurora, but the night prior to their arrival, a Wraith took Phillip." Mulan explained, "We found them as they came crashing through a portal,"

"Wait, Phillip is dead?" Nerissa asked.

"Yes, and Lancelot is as well, along with the rest of the refugees," Mulan answered.

"How did they die? Cora?" Nerissa questioned. Mulan nodded.

"Lancelot has been dead for years, and Cora had transformed herself to pose as him. The village was murdered—their hearts ripped out of their chests," Mulan explained. Nerissa shook her head.

"And I bet the idea of traveling to another realm has reached her ears as well, and that's probably her intention, am I right?" Nerissa deduced. Mulan again nodded. "Of course… but what is this magical wardrobe about? Why does Cora have it?"

"It's only remains of a wardrobe that was magical; it was used to transport people between worlds. Since they're trying to go back," Mulan explained.

"That would've been good in order to create a portal," Nerissa finished, nodding her head.

"Now that Cora has it, they're trying to find a way to defeat her. We were trying to figure out through Aurora who was communicating with this boy named Henry." Mulan sighed, "But now that Aurora is gone…"

"Mulan," Nerissa said, stopping her. "We will get Aurora back, I promise. Even if that means we have to do it by ourselves," Nerissa whispered, grabbing Mulan's shoulder. "It will be alright in the end." Mulan smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. It's good to have you back," Mulan said.

"Yeah, another sensible, rational female who can handle a weapon," Nerissa said, jokingly as the two women chuckled.

"Ah, there it is. The poppy," Mulan said, pointing to the small red flower. Snow and Emma caught up, and as soon as Snow saw it, her face relaxed.

"It's beautiful,"

"I'll use my dagger to crush the seeds. We're doing this the old fashioned way," Mulan said as she cut the flower. Emma and Snow in particular waited in great anticipation and watched Mulan carefully.

"So, I better introduce myself properly," Nerissa said, in an attempt to distract Emma and Snow from Mulan's crushing. "Nerissa,"

"Emma," she replied.

"Snow," she replied.

"So you made a deal with Captain Hook and are now trying to go after Cora?" Nerissa asked, to which both women nodded. Nerissa shook her head. "I don't know if you're just that desperate or that stupid," Emma and Snow's face dropped in anger, and they were going to retaliate, but Mulan thankfully interrupted.

"The powder is nearly ready," Mulan told them, her tone rendering Nerissa silent.

"How long will the effects last?" Snow asked as she tried to make herself comfortable against a tree. Nerissa looked at the red powder before back at Snow.

"It's difficult to say," Mulan replied.

"An hour, maybe less," Nerissa answered.

"I shouldn't need that much time," Snow commented, nodding, "as long as Henry is there."

"Well, let's hope that's the case," Nerissa muttered to Mulan who gathered the dust.

Mulan looked up at Nerissa, and Nerissa nodded. Mulan blew the powder off her hand, and Snow quickly inhaled it, falling fast asleep. Mulan looked to Nerissa, and the two sat down as Emma watched over her mother, holding onto Snow's hand tightly. After ten minutes or so, Emma began to fall asleep, and as soon as Emma was asleep, Mulan grabbed the compass. The two then set off to free Aurora. However, as the two's plight was coming closer and closer to freeing Aurora, an arrow whizzed by their heads. Mulan grunted in anger as they stopped, and Snow and Emma came up behind them.

"That was a warning shot," Snow said. "Try to run, and I promise the next one won't be."

"How did you find us?" Mulan asked.

"I know a thing or two about tracking," Snow replied, angrily.

"All we want is the compass," Emma said. Mulan and Nerissa looked at one another.

"Very well," Mulan said, reaching for her pocket. She however whipped out her sword and went for Snow. Snow tackled her to the ground, and then disarmed Mulan, but Nerissa grabbed Emma and held a dagger to her neck.

"Give me the compass!" Snow yelled in Mulan's face.

"And seal Aurora's fate?" Mulan argued, just as furious.

"We learned how to overpower Cora," Snow said. "Once we get what we need, we will defeat her, and Aurora will be free."

"Another journey," Mulan said, shaking her head.

"Just like Mulan predicted—we don't have that time!" Nerissa told Snow.

"Our best chance to save Aurora is to make that trade now," Mulan argued.

"Not gonna happen," Snow disagreed, holding the arrow closer to Mulan's neck. "Without that compass, we can't get home."

"Then I hope you're prepared to use that arrow," Mulan said.

"You use that arrow your Highness, I will not hesitate on slitting your daughter's throat," Nerissa said, holding tighter onto a struggling Emma. Snow looked down hard at Mulan, gripping the arrow tighter.

"Stop!" Everyone froze, and Mulan craned her neck to see Aurora come out of the trees.

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way, but how the hell did you get here?" Emma asked.

"Let Mulan go!" Aurora ordered as she came to Snow, who did not falter. "I said let her go!" Snow jumped up, and Aurora helped Mulan to her feet.

"Were you followed?" Mulan asked as she stood up. Nerissa let go of Emma and moved to Aurora.

"I-I don't think so. Cora may know I'm gone, but she didn't see me escape," Aurora explained.

"How did you escape?" Emma asked.

"It was Hook," Aurora explained, nodding her head. That took everyone by surprise. "He let me go," Both Nerissa and Emma shook their heads.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because of you," Aurora explained. All eyes turned to Emma who seemed just as bewildered as the rest of them. "He said he wanted to prove to you that you should've trusted him. That if you had trusted him, you would've defeated Cora together. That the two of you could've gotten the remains of the wardrobe. Without him, you'll have to go up against her all by yourself." Emma looked out and down at that realization.

"He only wants to help, but I think he may care for you," Aurora explained. The silence that followed that statement made Emma even more uncomfortable and Nerissa even more suspicious of Hook's "actions" in letting Aurora go. "Did you find a way to stop Cora?"

"Yes," Emma said, nodding.

"Where are we going?" Aurora asked.

"Rumplestiltskin's cell," Emma replied.

"Great, lead the way," Aurora said with a smile.

The company then moved on, but Nerissa held back to think about Aurora and her explanations. To her, Hook's actions didn't make any sense. He would not do that without some type of reward following, and that reward certainly would not be the feeling of doing something good. He lost any inhibition like that a long time ago. _Then, what's his angle? Why is he doing what he's doing? Is another player involved? And that nonsense about caring for Emma?_ Nerissa thought Emma was not even close to Mila's character, even though she knew neither woman personally. It only confused her further, but in order not to provoke any concern from the others about her, Nerissa put those thoughts away for now and hoped that she would figure out what was going on before it was too late.


	2. Swimming in Dangerous Waters

_A/N: I own nothing of the _Once Upon a Time _world, and everything belongs to its respective and ingenious creators. _

"So, dearie, are you ready to show me?" Rumplestiltskin called, turning around. "Oh my…"

"I think this would fit the Captain's taste, don't you agree?" Ariel commented, placing her hands on her hips, showing off her magically matured body figure. Rumplestiltskin nodded, drumming his fingers together.

"Perfect," he agreed, his tone much quieter and serious.

"I understand now why you wanted to change my age. There is no way I could've dressed like this and enticed him in my fifteen-year-old body," Ariel explained.

"He will be coming in a few days, and I have made sure that the owner of his fine establishment will keep you under his roof until you get onto Hook's ship," Rumplestiltskin explained. Ariel nodded. "So, Ariel, I mean Nerissa," she smiled, "I will leave you to your work, and I will check in on your progress in thirty days." Rumplestiltskin smiled crookedly.

"How will I know when you come?" she asked.

"Oh dearie, you will know. Just make sure you do whatever means necessary to fulfill your end of the bargain and make Hook feel again, naturally," Rumplestiltskin said, fixing a strand of hair so that it fell in front of her eye. She smiled and nodded. "And don't use your magic, unless it is under dire circumstances and you know it won't interfere with the plan."

"Of course, I will see you in thirty days," she said before entering back into the pub. "Oh, Rumpelstiltskin,"

"Yes, dearie?"

"This plan… it will take more than thirty days to do this, won't it?" Rumplestiltskin walked back up to her.

"It's going to take as long as it needs to, even if it takes years. I don't care about the memories he has anymore. I want him to have fresh, new, _real_ feelings again instead of simply the thoughts of revenge he has against me." Rumpelstiltskin explained, seriously. "Is there going to be a problem with that?"

"No… I think I just deserve to know why it will take this long. Or why you're doing this now, and with me?" she said, hesitantly.

"Oh, do you now? Hold up your side of the deal, and maybe, I'll tell you," Rumpelstiltskin replied. "I expect progress," and Rumpelstiltskin vanished.

Ariel, under her new name Nerissa, went back to tend tables and wait for Captain Hook. It didn't take long for him to dock; he finally made port in two days' time. As Nerissa saw him and his crew enter the bar, she began to observe and devise a plan that would help her get onto his ship. She watched them for a good portion of the night while attending tables—they seemed to be a lively crowd, or there was a particular reason for celebration because they ordered several rounds of drinks.

"Hey, you there," Hook called out, beckoning the girl bent over a table. She slowly rose and left the rag she held on the table, walking over to Hook and his crew. "Can we have another round of drinks, love?"

"Of course," Nerissa replied, smiling at the men. She retrieved their cups, making sure they all saw her own in her low cut shirt, especially Hook. He did pay particular attention and smirked at her as she left.

It was only a few more rounds later that Hook and his crew had wooed a few of the girls attending the tables to join theirs and drink with them, Nerissa being one of them. However, she was merely playing the part and flirting with Hook every possible chance. Surprisingly, she found that with her old voice and newly developed body, Nerissa could manipulate the men around her with one word, one look, or one smile. It was nice, elating even. By the end of the night, the pirate crew slowly began to walk out, Hook leading them.

"Thank you ladies for your, wonderful company," Hook said, smirking. He took two of the girls' hands and kissed them, making them blush and giggle. "We must be on our way," Nerissa only waited long enough for the girls to disperse before she retrieved the black scarf that had been attached to her skirt.

"Oh, Captain," Nerissa called to him. Hook turned around and smirked as Nerissa came to him, holding the scarf up. "You forgot your scarf,"

"Why thank you darling," Hook said. Nerissa then proceeded to wrap the scarf around his neck. When she finished, Nerissa slowly moved her hands down his chest and smiled seductively.

"That's better," she commented.

"I look forward to coming to port again," Hook said, taking her hand and kissing it. "And I promise it will be very soon,"

"I await your return anxiously," Nerissa cooed, making both of them smile as they separated. It was only a week later that Hook came back, apparently obtaining a larger loot than his normal achievements. So, he and his crew drank, heavily. It took no time for his first mate, Dion, this handsome, built and incredibly intoxicated pirate to convince his drunken captain to take Nerissa aboard. So, when Nerissa woke up the next morning, she found the sunlight shining brightly through the windows. She smiled and stretched, taking in her surroundings. She assumed this was Captain Hook's quarters. Once she dressed completely, she walked out onto the deck to see all of the men at work.

"Ah, good morning," Hook greeted, calling down from the helm.

"Good morning captain," Nerissa called to him, smiling.

"I trust you slept well," Hook said, coming down from the helm to talk with her face-to-face.

"I did, thank you," Nerissa replied.

"My men have set up a place for you to rest until we dock into our next port," Hook explained.

"I want to become part of your crew, Captain Hook," Nerissa commented. She cursed herself for sounding so direct and childish. Hook's eyebrows rose, and the smile he had on his face was one that desperately tried to hide the fact that he wanted to laugh.

"I don't think it would be wise—"

"You won't have to dock so often with a woman on board, captain," Nerissa argued. "That, and I'm not all that meets the eye… I'm sure you can understand that," Nerissa moved her finger to glide down Hook's hook that was resting on the railing. He looked at her seriously.

"I'm used to hard work," Nerissa commented, rubbing her hands together slowly. Hook saw the small callouses and the roughness of her hands that he was sure he didn't see before or feel when she gave him the scarf. "And if it's not exactly what you expect of your crew, I'll do other work that you think I can handle."

"What, the life of the barmaid doesn't appeal to you?" Hook chuckled, walking away. Nerissa followed.

"There's no adventure in it, aside from the typical, piggish activities, if that's what you're asking," Nerissa explained, hotly. Hook chuckled again. Nerissa turned him around by the shoulder and made him face her. Hook was startled, almost raising his hook and some of the men even drew their swords and guns when Nerissa got right in his face. "C'mon captain, what's wrong with a little uncertainty aboard? Isn't that the life of a pirate, like you?"

"Captain," Dion, Hook's first mate, came running down and split the two apart. He stood in front of Nerissa, practically towering over both her and Hook. But his face didn't show any anger, but merely concern, "We won't be making port for a while. We could test her, so to speak, and if she is as capable as she claims."

Nerissa was befuddled to say the least about Dion's proposal or frankly why he was saving her. Of course, she was grateful as she thought about what he was doing, but she just didn't realize that the feelings towards her were that strong. They hardly knew each other, and Hook had the right to throw her overboard if he chose. Taking in Dion's handsome, tall figure, she began to think that it was such a shame that she had to "fall" for Hook when Dion was the much more agreeable man of the two. Hook's crew didn't falter, but Hook took in Dion seriously and curiously before nodding.

"Fine, she's your responsibility Dion," Hook decided. "But not quite yet, I want you back at the helm. The rest of you back to your stations. Smee," they all dispersed, Dion looking at Nerissa with his bright green eyes before walking back to the helm. Smee, a shorter man, chubbier man with a bright red hat came to them. "Give her some work," Hook then walked away and back to the helm.

"Come with me, dear," Smee said, taking her wrist and leading her to do some minor work… specifically mopping the deck. She took it agitatedly, but then after Hook looked through his spyglass, he smiled widely.

"Get ready you dogs, we're heading back to Neverland," Hook announced jovially, to which most of the men jeered at with wide smiles. _Neverland? How many worlds are there…?_ But as Nerissa looked out, her eyes beheld her first portal. She knew then this was the point of no return. She would have to weather everything from here on or else she'd face the wrath of Rumplestiltskin. _But then again, how bad could this be?_

Their first day, the crew had managed to wreak chaos with the Injuns, if Nerissa heard correctly, and stole some apparently valuable items along with food. Hook was on the lookout for this boy named Peter Pan all day, but nothing happened and no one came by. So, they assumed it was safe to celebrate. Yet again.

"Come now darling, there must be some talent you have," Hook persisted. "If nothing that is pirate worthy, at least you can pull out something from your barmaid days," Hook chuckled as did some of the crew members. Nerissa tried her best to hide the agitation she felt against that statement and smiled sweetly.

"Well, I can sing," Nerissa lead on. "If the captain so pleases, I will sing for the crew," Hook smirked and noticed the eager looks on his crew's faces.

"By all means," Hook nodded, showing an arm to the men. She adjusted herself on the steps below the helm, sitting in such a way that the fire highlighted and darkened her face, picturesquely and almost hauntingly. Hook leaned forward against the railing as his men gathered near. She first lured them into the song by humming the first few notes.

_Oh, come away, _

_We must away!_

_The sea beckons me,_

_Yet its visions be,_

_As those before the tide,_

_Shall for their traveling chide._

_Oh, come away,_

_We must away!_

_For it is full of myst'ry,_

_And it shall be your hist'ry!_

_Once taken in, warmly,_

_spat out then, coldly._

_So, fear the allure,_

_yet, there is no cure._

_For it is full of myst'ry,_

_And it shall be your hist'ry!_

_Oh, come away, _

_We must away!_

_The sea beckons me,_

_Yet its visions be,_

_As those before the tide,_

_Shall for their traveling chide._

_Oh, come away,_

_We must away!_

Hook could not deny that Nerissa's voice was alluring, and the way in which she sung only made him stare after her longer than he normally would. It was eerily calming and sweet, while he knew all too well of the message that the song was giving. It seemed to just not matter as much to him as he watched and listened. She was like a mermaid, blurring and enticing the men with songs… The men were silent for a moment, but then erupted into thunderous applause.

"Thank you for that Nerissa," Dion said, standing up and coming near her. "Let us celebrate today's loot and dance!"

The men cried out in similar sentiments. Dion grabbed Nerissa by the waist, spun her in the air, and then set her down; the two then began to dance. Nerissa just barely managed to follow his steps, but she hid her minor mistakes under her skirt. The men jeered and clapped to a steady beat as a few of the men began to sing a lively tune; one even brought out a flute and another, a tambourine. Hook leaned back and watched the scene unfold rather than partake in it. By the light by the moon mixing with the fire, Hook thought he noticed some unnatural features to Nerissa's face and figure as she danced and laughed. Men switched in and out, taking their turns dancing with her, and Hook himself even wanted to get in on the fun. He was about to when he decided not to; he couldn't quite explain his feelings, but he knew they were budding for the lass on his ship. And he wasn't sure if he liked that or not.

Regardless, Nerissa learned the ways of Hook and his pirate crew with the help of Smee and Dion. They continued to loot and then celebrate heavily with food and drink in whatever port they docked in; Nerissa stayed with them for two years. She had become not only a source of entertainment, but in fact an asset to the crew, making it more enjoyable and easier to loot in the other worlds. Rumplestiltskin checked up on Nerissa frequently enough as she and the crew traveled every other loot, and every time he visited, she seemed to be making more progress unintentionally with Hook's first mate rather than with Hook himself. However, Rumplestiltskin did observe several occasions where Hook actually seemed fond of and concerned for Nerissa. Despite the problem of Dion, Rumplestiltskin deemed the plan going smoothly and still obtainable. In becoming close to Dion, Nerissa spent more time with Hook as well. So, Nerissa was slowly warming herself up to Hook, and not necessarily in the same mindset when she first met him in the pub; and Rumplestiltskin still deemed it enough to go on, so the plan continued.

One night not long after Rumplestiltskin's visit, things began to change very quickly in his favor. Nerissa shot up from her bunk, her heart racing wildly. She held her head in her hands and just hoped that her raging emotions would die down fast. Ever since Rumplestiltskin had given her the powers of the sea witch and taught her how to use them, she would have these dreams of disasters and shipwrecks at sea. None of the dreams had happened to their ship yet, but she had no idea if this was just her imagination playing with her or these actually happened; and she had no way of finding out if they were true or not. For the rest of the night, she would toss and turn, hearing the sound of the waves in her dream replaying in her mind.

As she closed her eyes, finally finding some peace and calming down, Nerissa opened her eyes again. The sound… they were exactly the same. Nerissa sat up and concentrated on the sound. She strapped on her boots and climbed out onto the deck. The storm they were sailing through had become far worse than from what she remembered; she had turned in earlier that whole week due to the poisoned fruit she ate while they were looting in Neverland. Nerissa walked around on deck and looked further out in the ocean. Her eyes widened at the sight of every sailor's worst nightmare. She ran and slid back down to the deck below and started yelling.

"You lot get up! There's a cyclone! Cyclone! Get up!" The men aroused, but were too drowsy to hear her.

"What're you yellin' 'bout?" one asked, groggily.

"CYCLONE, and we're heading right for it! Get to your stations NOW!" Nerissa yelled at them, louder and angrier.

At the mention of the word, the men began to hastily dressing. Nerissa climbed up and found the helm unattended. Her eyes widened as she found Dion lying on the floor, pale and wide eyed… dead. Nerissa took hold of the spinning helm and tried to steer the ship in the other direction. However, it was extremely difficult to hold it against the tides of water because it was only drawing them in the direction of the cyclone. Both her and Smee were barking out orders amongst the crashing waves and the howling winds as the rest of the crew bounded up. Because they had to travel and make port in the next few days, they couldn't drop their anchor in hopes of trying to steer the ship around. With the waters as rough and as dangerous as they were, they could lose the anchor and their lives to the cyclone. So, the crew rushed around to make the necessary adjustments to save their ship and themselves.

Hook, fast asleep, was thrown out of his bed by the movement of the ship. Landing on his face and hitting his head on his bedside table, he groaned and curled up in a ball next to his bed. When he heard the waves crashing, the winds, and the yelling voices, Hook's face dropped. Whatever feeling of pain and sleepiness he had drained from him, and worry and concern was replaced in his veins. He slipped into his boots and slid his coat on him before running out of his quarters. The sky was dark, lit only by the occasional lightning. Thunder and the sound of the waves only added to the ominous feeling in the air. The men were running around, only to be taken down by the waves. Hook himself was thrown to the starboard side by one particular wave, and that allowed him to see the closeness of the cyclone and who was steering the helm.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" Hook yelled to Nerissa.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?" Nerissa yelled to him before two waves simultaneously crashed onto the ship from either direction. Without a plan, they would be eaten by that cyclone. As Nerissa stood there, soaking wet, hanging onto the helm, she had a moment of déjà vu. She realized that her dream was real; they were living it. And she knew the key to saving everyone.

"HOLD ON!" Nerissa yelled to the crew. She let the helm spin in the other direction before stopping it and rapidly turning it back. The men fell and slid across the deck as the waves and wind crashed down upon them. Nerissa braced herself and quickly started muttering the incantation from memory.

Hook, once regaining himself, looked the starboard side to find them getting very close to the cyclone, heading right to the center of the beast. He looked back up at Nerissa to see what she was doing, only to be completely bewildered. Her eyes were a pure, bright white, almost glowing in the dark. Her hands and legs shook as she continued to keep the helm steady. He had no idea what she was doing or what was happening.

"CAPTAIN!" Smee yelled. "WE'RE SAILING OVER THE CYCLONE!" Hook raced over to the side of the ship to find the rapidly spinning, dark tunnel of the cyclone underneath them. He turned back to Nerissa, who was still in that same position.

"She's using magic," he muttered to himself.

Nerissa kept muttering the incantation in hopes that it would strengthen its power; she could tell that they were almost out of harm's way, so she yelled the last line of the incantation and used all possible strength she could muster. It was enough to get them across and out of the cyclone's range. Even if they were still in the storm, it was better than being devoured by a cyclone. Hook ordered his men to change the course and prepare for the edge of the storm. Hook looked back up to Nerissa and saw her eyes quickly return to normal. Her posture slumped tremendously, and she looked in a great deal of pain.

"Smee—take the helm!" Hook ordered as he ran to the helm himself. Smee came stumbling behind him, seeing Nerissa's condition. She collapsed, and Smee took control of the helm. Nerissa could not see anything or register what was going on; all she remembered was that someone was carrying her to some place that was very warm.

Nerissa woke up the following day in a dark room with only two candles lit, one on either side of her. As she sat up, she realized she was in a bed, an actual bed. There was only one bed on board though, and it belonged to—Nerissa turned to find Hook, sitting in his chair, staring at her, watching her. He stood up, walked over and sat the bed, leaning over to feel her forehead with his hand.

"You seem to be back to normal," Hook commented. His hook gently turned her face to each side. "Still a bit peaky, but it's to be expected," He stood up and moved to the curtains to pull them open and let the sunlight in.

"Expected of what?" Nerissa asked. _He hasn't known all along, has he? Does he know of the magic? Did he see it?_

"For staying out there like that in that bloody storm for so long," Hook replied. He turned back around and chuckled. "I'm surprised you woke up so quickly," Hook moved to the candles and blew them out.

"Why?" Nerissa asked, curiously.

"Well, you must've been in extreme pain and had to use an incredible amount of strength, in order to save the ship," Hook explained. Nerissa's face faltered, and she looked away. "I'd like to thank you, and—"

"Thank you captain, I appreciate what you're going to say, but I'd like to get back to my duties." Nerissa said, hesitantly. Hook didn't answer for a moment, and took in her state and how fragile and pale she looked. He nodded slowly.

"If you say so love," he complied.

Nerissa slowly maneuvered herself out of the bed. He retrieved her boots and her coat and gave them to her. She slid into the coat and boots fairly quickly, and in consequence stood up too fast for her body's liking. She tripped over her feet, and Hook caught her in the nick of time. As he set her back on her feet, the two stared into one another's eyes. Hook couldn't describe what he felt in those moments, but they were bound to haunt him so long as he lived. Nerissa was the one to break them apart, and as she was out the door, she turned back.

"Captain," Nerissa looked downward and quietly asked, "I would also appreciate it if the crew didn't know about my… hand in saving the ship last night, if they don't know already." He nodded, and she walked out.

"Anything for my first mate," Hook replied. Nerissa was half out of the door and froze as she heard those words. She turned back to him, and he was looking at her seriously, but with sincerity and concern.


	3. Bubbling to the Surface

_A/N: I own nothing of _Once Upon a Time_ and is owned by their creators._

"Rumplestiltskin's cell," Snow commented as Aurora, Nerissa and Mulan began to search for the ink. "I haven't been here since before Regina's curse,"

"Where would he hide the ink?" Nerissa asked herself as she examined the walls and the ground. They searched the entirety of the cell in no time since there were five of them, but came up short.

"The squid ink—it's not here," Aurora said, turning to Snow.

"Gold said we would find it," Snow insisted.

"Was there anyone else in here with him?" Mulan asked. "Could they have taken the ink?"

"No, he was kept alone," Snow replied, seeming very disturbed. "Visitors were forbidden. He was too dangerous to allow any human contact." Nerissa looked at Snow. _Was he really thought of like that? Sure, it was understandable considering the things he had done, but no human contact at all?_

"How do you keep from going crazy?" Emma asked.

"He didn't," Aurora said; all of them turned to her. She held a scroll in her hand.

"What do you mean Aurora?" Nerissa asked.

"What is it?" Snow asked.

"Is it a message?" Emma questioned.

"Yes," Aurora said, handing the scroll she held to Emma. "And I think it's for you,"

"Why would you think… that?" Emma asked. Her face dropped as she saw what was written.

Mulan and Nerissa drew near to see "Emma" written everywhere on the scroll. Emma sat down and stared at the scroll for a few minutes in total bewilderment; the others still searched the room for the ink, but came up empty. They continued to look for what seemed like hours, and every time Nerissa would move to another spot, she caught Aurora looking back at Emma. Maybe Aurora was annoyed that Emma wasn't exactly helping? But, Aurora wasn't staring at Emma angrily… more like longingly… Nerissa then noticed that the compass was sitting in plain sight on Emma's lap. Nerissa just shook the nasty speculations out of her mind and kept looking.

"What does this even mean?" Emma asked.

"He was obsessed with you, Emma. You were the key to breaking the curse," Snow said as she climbed back down. Nerissa shook her head as she climbed back down from the rocks.

"This is impossible," Nerissa commented.

"We've looked everywhere. There is no ink in this cell," Aurora said, shaking her head.

"No, there has to be! He told David!" Snow exclaimed, looking in the spot she had looked at before twice already.

"You were in a Netherworld. Maybe something got lost in translation?" Emma suggested.

"No," Mulan said, "she heard right."

"You found it?"

"In a matter of speaking, there was ink in this cell," Mulan explained, holding up the empty ink bottle.

"Ugh, son of a bitch," Emma muttered. Aurora, seeming angry, picked up a rock and threw it, but it hit a wheel. "Aurora, what're you doing?!" As the wheel spun, a barrier came down, trapping the five of them in the cell.

"Helping me," Nerissa's eyes widened. _Cora._ She stayed where she was and didn't make a sound. With a flick of Cora's wrist, she had obtained the compass. Emma struggled to break free of the cell. "Don't waste your energy, dear. Rumplestiltskin himself couldn't escape from this cell. Thank you Aurora, we couldn't have done it without you," _Aurora? What?_

"Why would you do this?" Emma exclaimed.

"How could you?" Snow exclaimed.

"Don't blame her. She was only doing what she was told," Cora explained.

"You took her heart?" Emma asked, seriously. _Her heart! _Nerissa cursed to herself. She should've known.

"Actually, I did," _Hook?_ "It was a gift," Aurora gasped and cried out in pain, which Nerissa assumed that Cora had tightened her grip on Aurora's heart.

"Forgive us," Cora said, "we'd love to stay, but Storybrooke awaits."

"Hook, wait," Emma pleaded. "Please, don't do this. My son is in Storybrooke—he needs me."

"Perhaps you should have considered that before you abandoned me on that beanstalk," Hook commented.

"You would've done the same," Emma argued, shaking her head. Nerissa turned her head and looked to see Hook walk back towards Emma.

"Actually, no," Hook disagreed. "You know what this is, Emma?"

"The bean the giant kept," Emma replied in realization, reaching for it.

"Yes, indeed… A pirate always keeps a souvenir of his conquest, but this, while this is much more than a mere trinket." Hook explained, "This is a symbol. Something that was once magical, full of hope, possibility. Now look at it, dried up, dead, useless, much like you. Time for making deals is done, just as I'm done with you." Nerissa wasn't going to hold back any longer. What Hook had said angered her, and the fact that he was with Cora only angered her further. This was going to be her chance to dissuade Hook, if at all possible.

"I never thought you would stoop that low, Killian," Nerissa commented as she moved to the front of the cell. Hook stopped in his tracks.

"Killian?" Emma muttered. Hook turned around and walked back to the cell.

"Nerissa?" Hook asked.

"Surprised?" Nerissa questioned. "So am I,"

"What're you doing?" Hook asked, shaking his head. "How're you alive?"

"That doesn't matter right now. What are you doing with Cora?" Nerissa asked.

"She's my way out, darling," Hook replied, simply. "She can be yours, as well. Just say the word, and it's done."

"She's going to destroy that world and everyone there," Nerissa argued.

"So? We get what we want, our revenge, what's the difference?" Hook countered.

"After you get your revenge on your crocodile, what then? What are you going to do?" Nerissa questioned. "It's not going to give you your hand back or bring Milah back from the dead,"

"I'm well aware of that. I'm just going to make sure he pays for the years he made me suffer," Hook said. "Isn't that what you wanted? To make sure that that crocodile knows he messed with the wrong people?" Nerissa shook her head.

"You'll get sick of it," Nerissa reasoned.

"I highly doubt that darling," Hook disagreed, shaking his head. "Now, are you coming or not?"

"No," Nerissa said, resolutely after a long pause. Hook eyed her carefully, and Nerissa remained stoic and unfaltering.

"…Fine," Hook said, quietly. He walked away, making Nerissa close her eyes in anger.

* * *

"Captain?" Nerissa asked, hesitantly.

"Oh, Nerissa, come join me," Hook said, beckoning her over to the starboard side of the ship. They leaned out on the railing and looked out on the misty night. "Haunting, isn't it?"

"Perhaps, but it is beautiful," Nerissa commented. Hook nodded and looked away. The two didn't speak for a while, until she caught Hook looking at his right wrist. She had noticed, so had some of the crew, that he was not his usual self over the past few days. Smee lead on that it was someone on his mind, but he didn't tell Nerissa who exactly.

"Is something bothering you captain?" she asked. "You've been pensive, quiet these past few days," Hook shook his head.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Hook said, rubbing his wrist.

"Is it a physical ailment?" Nerissa asked quickly, noticing that there was writing on his wrist. She hoped to prod him enough so that she could see what it was.

"No, I do not have a—" Hook started, but Nerissa moved a hand to his forehead and then moved to his cheeks. He looked at her exasperatedly. "Nerissa," he took her hand off of him and seriously said, "I'm fine."

"Milah," Nerissa said to him. His face dropped. "What happened to her?" He turned away from her, but she pursued. "I saw the tattoo, and I know that's what's bothering you."

"Do you now?" Hook asked.

"If it's not her, then what is bothering you?" Nerissa questioned. Hook didn't answer for a while, and Nerissa was about to walk away, annoyed with his stubbornness.

"She was a woman who was taken away from me," Hook explained. "Her heart was ripped out of her chest and crushed to dust… because of a crocodile…"

"A crocodile?" Nerissa asked.

"He cut off my hand too, and I'm going to skin him and get my revenge…" Hook explained.

"Who?"

"Rumplestiltskin," Nerissa looked down. "He killed his own wife, his own wife!" _His wife… the thoughts of revenge… this is what Rumplestiltskin meant. Hook must've been in love with her._ Nerissa thought quickly. Rumplestiltskin told her that she needed Hook to fall for her more or less, or have very strong feelings for her so that when Rumplestiltskin returned and took Nerissa, it would bring new memories for Hook.

"There're plenty of people out there with a price on that man's head," Nerissa said, nodding. "I don't blame you." Hook turned back to Nerissa who was now leaning against the railing, looking out. "I'd be after him too, if that's what he did," Nerissa chuckled. "Then again, it doesn't matter anyway. He has a grievance with me too."

"How do you mean?" Hook asked.

"He killed a prince… my prince," Nerissa replied, quietly. Hook walked over to her. "Some higher power had an issue with my relationship with the prince, me just being a common girl… so he did his dirty work," Nerissa explained, swallowing hard, trying to not remember the memories too well. "He too ripped the prince's heart out, crushing it to dust." Nerissa choked on those last words and looked away, closing her eyes.

"We'll skin him together," Hook said, finally.

Hook and Nerissa looked at one another, the little light of the moon and the lanterns, highlighting their faces. They stood there, just staring at each other for a while. Nerissa slowly and naturally closed the gap between them, put a hand on his cheek and kissed him. Hook kissed her back, slowly at first but then they both became passionate. Their hands traveled, their tongues swirled, and their bodies moved as one. They both drew apart simultaneously and didn't say a word. Instead, they both turned away from one another.

The next morning, the two went about their business and performed their duties as usual, as if what had happened last didn't happen. It wasn't until Nerissa had gone down below deck for a long period of time that Hook started to grow concerned. He gave the helm off to someone else and was halfway in the door to go down to the deck below.

"Hello dearie, it's been a long time," Rumplestiltskin greeted. Hook turned around, and his eyes widened at the sight of the crocodile, but then Hook also saw Rumplestiltskin's tight, magical grasp on Nerissa.

"Let her go!" Hook demanded, drawing his sword.

"Ah, I wouldn't be the one threatening me with her in my way," Rumplestiltskin warned, tightening his hand, making Nerissa choke. He rested his chin on her shoulder and chuckled.

"What do you want?" Hook asked.

"Hook, don't," Nerissa gasped.

"Ah, what did I say?" Rumplestiltskin asked, gripping her tighter. She closed her eyes and her face tightened quickly in pain as she gasped for air. Rumplestiltskin moved right next to her ear and whispered deadly, "Don't speak."

"What do you want?" Hook reiterated, even angrier.

"I want your thirst to grow, Captain," Rumplestiltskin replied, seriously. Hook's face dropped in confusion. "And I don't want you, to move on," Rumplestiltskin neared him, and Nerissa becoming particularly close to the tip of Hook's sword, "because you don't get to have your 'happily ever after,'"

"No…" Nerissa gasped.

"Goodbye dearie," Rumplestiltskin said, pushing Nerissa and vanishing in a puff of smoke. Hook dropped his sword and attempted to get at Rumplestiltskin with his hook. However, Rumplestiltskin was too quick. As Hook realized that his plan failed and Rumplestiltskin had disappeared, horror overcame him. He did have his hook lodged in someone…

"You tried," Nerissa said, shakily. She grasped onto Hook's shoulder tightly as her other hand clutched her bleeding chest with his hook still in it. Hook took it out of her, and her breath heightened, her expression giving away how much pain she was in. Hook laid her down on the deck and shook his head.

"I,"

"Don't worry, I understand why you did it," Nerissa said, smirking. "Never pass up a chance when you see him,"

"Nerissa," Hook started. Nerissa shushed him, placing a finger on his lips.

"Captain," Nerissa said, "thank you."

"For what darling?" Hook asked.

"For letting me live," Nerissa replied, smiling. As Nerissa looked away from him and closed her eyes, breathing in, she transformed into water, flowing from the gaps of Hook's hands.


	4. Breathing Air

_A/N: I own nothing of the _Once Upon a Time_ realm, and all of the rights go to its respective owners/creators. _

"Why didn't you say yes? Why didn't you try to escape?" Emma demanded, nearing Nerissa angrily. "We could've gotten free!"

"Yeah, and then tried to fight Hook and Cora? Where we could've easily been injured if not killed and just thrown back into this cell anyway?" Nerissa argued just as angrily. "Don't you think I thought about that possibility?" Nerissa asked Emma. With that, Emma began to thrust her sword against the cell, repeatedly. Nerissa moved away and sat down on the ground. The rest stood back as Emma continuously thrust her sword against the cell, futile in breaking the cell's barrier.

"We aren't going to break it down Emma. It was enchanted to hold Rumpelstiltskin," Snow said, sounding tired. "We don't have a chance,"

"This is my fault," Aurora stated sadly, sitting next to Mulan.

"No, it's mine. Cora stole your heart because I failed to protect you," Mulan argued, tiredly.

"It's very sweet, but I believe it's my fault. I'm the savior… but I'm not doing much saving, am I?" Emma asked. Snow walked over and sat down next to her daughter.

"We're going to win this fight, you know?" Snow said. "Good always defeats evil,"

"You sound like Henry," Emma commented.

"Guess optimism runs in the family," Snow observed.

"I think it skipped a generation," Emma argued.

"You should know better than anybody. You broke the curse," Snow said.

"What have I done since then? I got us stranded over here, burned down the wardrobe, let Cora get the ashes and now the compass? The only reason why I broke the curse is because it's exactly what Gold wanted me to do," Emma argued further. "I had nothing to do with it,"

"What are you talking about?" Snow asked.

"He told you that I was the savior—it was his plan. Once I fulfilled that role, maybe, that was all I was ever meant to do." Emma said. "Everything I've ever done, he had it all mapped out before I was even born. I'm not powerful, I'm not… a savior." Emma took out the scroll and showed it to Snow. "I'm just a name on a piece of paper,"

"The ink," Nerissa muttered in realization.

"I'm a pawn, and that's exactly why we're here and Cora's on her way to Storybrooke."

"We are going to get out of here," Snow said. Nerissa ran over to the scroll, grabbing it from Snow and examined the ink, sniffing it. Her face lit up with a bright smile.

"What're you doing?" Emma asked.

"This is our way out!" Nerissa exclaimed. "This is the ink!"

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked. "How is _this_ our way out? It's not like it's going to magically open the door for us,"

"Yes it is," Snow disagreed, taking the scroll back.

"What?" Emma questioned.

"When I was a little girl, I used to sneak into Cora's chambers and watch her practice magic. She had a spell book, and Emma, the spells were in the book," Snow explained, thankful that she remembered this. Emma, however, looked completely confused.

"Yeah, isn't that what a spell book is? A book with spells in it?" Emma questioned.

"Watch," Snow said. She blew onto the scroll, and the words began to float off of the scroll. Emma, Mulan and Aurora stood up in disbelief.

"Whoa! The squid ink! Gold wrote the scroll in squid ink!" Emma exclaimed, understanding what Snow and Nerissa meant. Nerissa smiled and nodded as Snow continued to blow the ink towards the cell; the ink created a hole in the cell.

"Told ya," Snow said. "Good always wins,"

"Wait, I can't go. You have to tie me up," Aurora demanded as the rest of them began to walk out. All of them turned back with shock written on their faces.

"No, no I'm not leaving without you," Mulan argued.

"I can't be trusted, not as long as Cora has my heart," Aurora countered.

"Then I will get it back for you," Mulan decided.

"No, Mulan," Aurora started.

"I will," Mulan vowed, cutting her off.

"I'll help them with the portal if Cora hasn't already made one," Nerissa chimed in, "and as soon as we get your heart, Mulan and I will bring it back."

"Mulan, Nerissa, we gotta go," Emma begged.

"Do it," Aurora said. Mulan then proceeded to tie her up as Aurora looked up. "Good luck."

"Thanks, and good luck to you," Snow said before the four left Aurora alone. They ran as fast their legs would carry them in the hilly and rocky terrain, but then the land became easier on their feet and for their eyes. They could see where Lake Nostos was, which was where Snow had assumed they would go, both Mulan and Nerissa agreeing to the probability.

"Are we almost there?" Emma asked as they continued to run.

"I see them!" Nerissa exclaimed, making them run faster. "They're opening the portal!" Snow ran to the edge of the portal and aimed for the compass. She hit with pinpoint accuracy and the compass was thrown from Cora's hand.

"You're not going anywhere! This portal is taking us home!" Emma yelled.

"The compass—get it!" Snow told Emma.

"I'll stop the portal," Nerissa said.

"How?" Snow asked.

"Just trust me," Nerissa said to Snow. "Mulan, cover me."

As Snow and Emma took on Hook, Mulan guarded Nerissa against Cora and her magic as Nerissa got into the water waist high. She held her hands over the vortex, and began muttering an incantation. Her hands began to glow a bright white as did her eyes; the water began to ripple unevenly against the circular movements, and the ground began to shake violently.

Nerissa moved her hands upward, and the water followed. The area was soon darkened as the lake towered over them, blocking the sun. The lake now looked like a giant wave that could crush them all with one blow. Nerissa then moved her hands towards her stomach and moved her hands in circular motions. The water reached higher before falling in a cyclone-like formation. Nerissa muttered another incantation, making her whole body glow.

The water moved downward, and Nerissa gathered the water of Lake Nostos, the water swirling down and hitting her stomach. Seeing what Nerissa was doing, Cora used as much as magic as she could to stop Nerissa, but Mulan deflected every single blow Cora gave. Nerissa's body consumed all of the water, making the land empty and dry again.

Mulan successfully dodged and blocked all of Cora's magic, and as soon as she knew Nerissa was in the clear, she took her charge. Mulan ducked against one fireball and tried to use her sword against Cora, and Cora disappeared, dropping the purse containing Aurora's heart. Mulan's sword hit the purse, and it flew over the portal. They all looked on in despair, and Nerissa was ready to use her magic again when Hook managed to lean back and grab it in time with his hook.

"I may be a pirate, but I don't like the thought of a woman losing her heart. Less so with me," Hook commented, throwing the purse to Mulan who looked completely astonished by his acts. Nerissa rolled her eyes as she joined Mulan.

"Go!" Snow ordered Mulan.

"No, you need the compass," Mulan argued.

"And Aurora needs her heart," Snow countered.

"Go Mulan, I'll stay with them." Nerissa said. "I'll see you later," Mulan hesitated, but then nodded.

"Take it," Mulan said, giving her sword to Snow. "It deflects her magic,"

"I had no idea you had such a soft side," Emma commented to Hook.

"He doesn't," Nerissa called to her. Hook turned towards Nerissa to give her a look, but then turned back to Emma.

"I just like a fair fight," Hook explained. Emma and Hook then continued to fight as Snow and Nerissa looked around for Cora reappearing. They heard a whistle, and turning around, they saw Cora. They circled and played mind games with one another before Emma brazenly ran over and tried to thrust her sword at Cora. Again, Cora vanished, and Emma and Snow took that as an opportunity to run for the portal, temporarily forgetting there wasn't one. Cora reappeared and blocked their path, pushing them away with magic. Nerissa ran to them as Snow and Emma got back up. Cora deflected both Nerissa and Emma, pushing them back down.

"Why do you want to go to Storybrooke?" Snow asked.

"Because my daughter needs me," Cora replied. "And now I'm going to give her the one thing she's always wanted, your heart." Nerissa cursed to herself and stood back up with Emma. Nerissa knew what Cora was going to do, but Emma was going in purely out of defensive and concern. "Goodbye Snow,"

"NO!"

"Wait—Emma!" Emma pushed Snow out of the way, and Cora thrust her hand into Emma's chest.

"EMMA!"

"Oh, you foolish girl. Don't you know? Love is weakness," Cora said, and tried to rip Emma's heart out. But failed… she tried again and again, and again and failed as well. Both Snow's and Nerissa's eyes widened as Emma shook her head.

"No, it's strength," Emma said before a burst of light that radiated from Emma's body pushed Cora away. Snow ran to her daughter, in disbelief that her heart had not been ripped out. Nerissa neared the two to make sure Emma was okay. "What was that?"

"That, is a great subject for discussion, when we get home." Snow said.

"But, the portal—" Emma started.

"Just give me a minute," Nerissa said before walking back to the spot where the portal was. She closed her eyes and muttered another incantation. She held out her glowing arms, and when her eyes began to glow, water flew out of her, and soon enough, the water was restored and the portal back and spinning.

"Alright, you can go in," Nerissa said, turning back to them.

"How can you be so sure we'll end up in Storybrooke? Or that it's still a portal after you… you know, devoured it?" Emma asked, seriously.

"Believe me, it's still a portal. I just took it in, and nothing changed. I would've felt it," Nerissa assured. "Now go,"

"Thank you, for everything," Snow said. Nerissa nodded and walked away. Snow and Emma grabbed the compass and jumped into the portal. Nerissa turned back around to make sure they had gone and collapsed onto the ground. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes as she exhaled. She looked over to Hook who was regaining consciousness, and Cora reappeared shortly after.

"So, Ariel," Cora greeted. Ariel glared at Cora, knowing for sure her cover had been blown, and Hook moved forward in some surprise and suspicion. "When did you decide that you should remain on the losing side?"

"Wait a minute," Hook questioned. Ariel looked up at Hook before looking away. "Do you mean the youngest sea princess, Ariel?"

"Well, that was me, a long time ago. I'm not as naïve as I used to be," Ariel said, standing up.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Cora said, nearing her. Cora sized her up. "Who gave you those powers?"

"Who do you think?" Ariel taunted. Cora's face dropped, to which Ariel prompted, "Did you honestly think that you and your daughter were the only ones to gain knowledge into magic and learn from Rumplestiltskin?" Ariel almost laughed at Cora's face, but then asked, "Or, were you that _naïve _to believe that you two were the only ones able to use and control the magic you learned?"

Cora said nothing in response, and her face remained still and fixed in its anger. She thrust her hand into Ariel's chest and seized her heart. Ariel fell to the ground at Cora's feet. Hook rushed over and held Ariel in his arms.

"Cora," Hook tried.

"Be quiet Hook," Cora said, rendering him silent. "I can see that Rumplestiltskin conveniently forgot to teach you how to truly destroy a person… by crushing their beating heart," Ariel looked at her. "No witty comeback? Good, it's nice to see some compliance from a fiery vixen such as yourself,"

"The only reason I didn't rip out your heart is because I know that yours is well secured and by no means easy to access," Ariel said, quieter than normal due to Cora's tight grip on her beating heart. Cora's eyes widened, and her nostrils flared. Cora gripped Ariel's heart even tighter, making Ariel lean forward in more pain.

"Who told you that?" Cora demanded, her voice low and deadly.

"I've done some traveling," Ariel gasped, only pushing Cora to grip the heart tighter.

"Wait, Cora," Hook intervened, standing in front of Ariel. "If she knows this much, and she is friends with both Swan and their group, she could be a valuable asset to us."

"Her? An asset? How so?" Cora questioned.

"We could get closer to your daughter that way," Hook answered. "You can do as you wish, and I can do as I wish. You can't deny, that us as a _trio_, will be more effective and powerful, in obtaining what we want. We'll come into Storybrooke with twice the magical power and even more danger and threat behind us,"

"They trust me," Ariel gasped, her breathing beginning to sound raspy. "And you do remember how I prevented you from going through the portal, don't you?"

"Listen to me," Hook whispered. "I could keep her in check, just, put her heart back."

"You're a little attached my dear captain," Cora whispered, a smirk crossing her face.

"Just do it," Hook whispered, quieter and far more serious than before. Cora stared at him for a moment, curiously examining his expression. She walked past him to put Ariel's heart back where it belonged.

"Don't test your limits dear," Cora warned Ariel before taking her hand out of Ariel's chest. Ariel breathed in deeply before regaining herself and standing up.

"So, now what?" Ariel asked.

"We failed," Cora said simply, "thanks to you."

"Cora, after all this time," Hook said, "why do you still doubt me?" Hook retrieved the bean from his pocket.

"But that bean's petrified, it's useless," Cora said.

"But these waters have regenerative properties," Hook argued. "Perhaps it's time to do some gardening," Hook commented. Ariel smiled as did Cora before they went to work.


	5. Treading the Land

_A/N: I own nothing of the _Once Upon a Time _realm, and all rights go to the respective creators/owners._

Ariel steered the ship and dropped the anchor in the dock as Cora reappeared from her temporary reprieve. Hook slid down a rope from the highest mast, landing right on the docking ladder. He held his hook out to Cora who took it gladly. Hook and Ariel followed in suit and glanced at one another. Hook nodded, and Ariel looked away.

"Well, my dear Cora, this is where we should part ways," Hook commented. "Thank you for everything, especially taking Ariel back with us. But it's time for the two of us to skin a crocodile," Hook explained as Ariel smiled. They started to walk, but Cora reappeared in front of their path.

"You might want to rethink this," Cora said.

"We had a deal," Hook growled.

"Get out of the way," Ariel demanded.

"Believe it or not, I'm doing both of you a favor," Cora explained.

"By preventing my vengeance?" Hook questioned.

"Ask yourselves how I'm doing that," Cora asked. Ariel and Hook pondered on it for a moment before they both realized she was using magic, in this land.

"By using your dark magic," Hook replied. Ariel exhaled angrily, but was glad that magic was accessible.

"Magic is here. That makes matters a bit more complicated," Cora said. "If you two go half-cocked after an empowered Rumplestiltskin, do you know what'll happen?" Hook looked down and remained quiet while Ariel on the other hand only glared at Cora. "So you do, good."

"Hey, you folks need anything?" the fisherman asked, coming up to them. Ariel disregarded most of the conversation and took in the surrounding areas. There were plenty of places to hide, and now that she was sure she could use her magic, she was more than confident that her plan would work. "That's a fine vessel you got there. When did you get in?"

"What vessel?" Cora asked, point blank.

"W-why, that vessel—" but with a wave of Cora's hand, the ship had disappeared. "Hey, that's a neat trick. You some kind of magician back in our land?" And with another wave of Cora's hand, the fisherman was turned into a fish. Hook kicked the fish off of the dock and turned back to Cora.

"What did you do with my ship?"

"I hid it from prying eyes," Cora explained. "For what we both want to do," Ariel obnoxiously made herself known again to which Cora let out an exasperated sigh. "For what we _all _want to do, we need the element of surprise. Now, are you ready to listen to me?" Cora directed that specifically at Ariel who didn't say anything.

"Go on your majesty, what now?" Hook asked.

"Let's go have a look at this Storybrooke, shall we?" Cora asked.

As the three remained discreet and only going out in the cover of night, Cora began to plot how to break her daughter. Ariel did some searching and went out to make sure her old employer had the idea in his head that trouble was afoot. She walked around, hiding her face with a hood, and with the help of her magic, she was able to find his shop. A light was on, so she hesitated for a moment, but with a quick peek she saw Rumplestiltskin, looking quite different than how she remembered, but with a woman. They were talking, smiling, and then laughing at one point. Ariel smiled. He found Belle again. Ariel was able to magically slip the note under the door and discreetly walk away, heading back towards the dock.

Mr. Gold didn't find the note until later the next morning as he was walking out. He opened the note, looked around the empty street before closing his door again. He opened the note fully and placed it on the table.

_Interesting events will be occurring in this town very soon. Watch out. Keep your girl in safe. _

_We're catching up._

_-Nerissa_

Mr. Gold's eyes narrowed at the name; he hadn't heard from her since he was back in their other world. He deduced that either someone had found out about her and was simply playing mind games with him, or it was indeed her, warning him of people that are going to be after him. Then again, who really knew of her aside from the few unfortunate that she dealt with aside from him? He didn't have much time to dwell on it before Belle came out.

"Hey, is everything alright?" she asked. Rumplestiltskin looked up and slowly, naturally as he could, hiding the note under a book.

"Oh, yes, everything's fine," he replied, simply. He smiled, reassuring Belle nothing was wrong. She smiled in return as the two went out.

* * *

"Congratulations dearie," Rumplestiltskin exclaimed. Nerissa looked up at his devilish smile and gleaming eyes from her seat. "You did it!" She didn't say anything and let him continue, "You are the first one to actually accomplish what I want, and now," Rumplestiltskin pointed a finger at her and said, "you can go off and have your revenge on your prince."

"I have a question," Nerissa said. "What is the extent of my powers? I know I can save ships from cyclones, but physically, how much can I take?"

"Why, that's up to you dearie," Rumplestiltskin replied. "You just didn't expect how strong you would be your first time using it. So, your body reacted as if you didn't expect it." He further explained, "It's all in your head, dearie. If you tell yourself that you will be able to handle the most powerful magic you can conjure, you will be able to it."

"I don't have the limitations of the sea witch's powers?" Nerissa asked, sounding skeptical.

"You have her powers, but you're not her, are you?" Rumplestiltskin replied. Nerissa shook her head slowly, and then smiled.

"So, I could be almost as powerful as you, if I tried," Nerissa prompted. Rumplestiltskin pondered on it, pacing a moment and turned around. "Because if that's the case, I want us to remain allies."

"Allies? I am the Dark One dearie," Rumplestiltskin argued. "I don't need allies. You're just a business partner," he said, walking away.

"And for that I am ever grateful, because now I can live thanks to your powers," Nerissa said, walking towards him. "But, I think it would be wise on both of our parts, if we remained in business together, even if it was only for one job here and there." Nerissa moved closer to a solitary Rumplestiltskin.

"Why should I?" he asked. As he turned around, his eyes widened and he froze.

"Because crocodile, I think this could work to both of our advantages and prove healthy for your reputation," Captain Hook was standing in front of him, and he smiled evilly. Rumplestiltskin was completely bewildered, but as Nerissa turned back to her normal self, he smiled evilly. Nerissa, with her hands on her hips and a smug smirk on her face, cocked an eyebrow at Rumplestiltskin who laughed maniacally.

"Alright dearie," and the two shook hands. "Consider it done."

* * *

Ariel walked back onto the docks to see Hook sitting on top of leftover cargo for some other vessel that would've been there. Hook filed away and sharpened his hook, no doubt waiting for Cora to come back with news that she had finally done with at least step one of her plan so then he and Ariel could go after Rumplestiltskin.

"You're back, how was your stroll around town?" Hook asked as he blew away the dust off of his hook.

"There's something wrong, about this whole thing," Ariel commented, vaguely. Hook stopped sharpening and leaned forward.

"What do you mean?" Hook questioned. "You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"Of course not," Ariel said, outraged by the thought. "I think some suspect that other forces are at play in the town, more specifically I'm referring to us," Ariel explained. Hook shook his head with a huff and continued to sharpen. "Cora's sloppy, and it's not going to be long before they find out. You know that Swan and her crew aren't complete idiots,"

"Relax, love. It will work out, and we'll get our revenge on the crocodile, I promise," Hook reassured.

"_That's not what I'm worried about,"_ Ariel thought as she sat next to Hook. Not long after, Cora arrived, looking pleased.

"You're back, so did you get what you wanted?" Hook asked.

"Yes," Cora replied. "My daughter's lost everything now,"

"Ah, well aren't you mum of the year?" Hook joked.

"I did what was needed," Cora justified.

"Well, for what you needed," Ariel countered, folding her arms over her chest. "What about our revenge on Rumplestiltskin?"

"Didn't you notice the little gift I left you in the hold of the ship?" Cora asked, looking back and forth between the two with a sly smile.

"Gift?" Hook asked, standing up. "What is it?"

"Not what, who," Cora emphasized as she walked back onto the invisible ship. Ariel and Hook glanced at one another before they followed Cora back onto the ship. As they reached the hold, Cora smirked at one of the holding cells before opening it to show them who she had brought. Hook opened the adjacent cell and he and Ariel looked in on the man tied up.

"Who's that?"

"Someone privy to Storybrooke's deepest secrets, including Rumplestiltskin's. Someone who can help us determine his weaknesses here, can't you Dr. Hopper?" Cora asked as Archie's eyes widened.

"Well, if that's him who did you kill?" Hook demanded.

"How do I know? It's my first day in town," Cora argued, simply and almost innocently.

"You disguised the body to look like him," Hook deduced, almost laughing. "If death wasn't punishment wasn't enough… marvelous work." Cora smiled as Ariel rolled her eyes.

"Thank you," Cora replied. "Now you'll have all the knowledge you need… It may take some work," at that Archie's eyes widened. "But this cricket will chirp,"

"Aye, that he will," Archie looked at all of his captors, and as Hook and Cora smiled evilly, Ariel merely looked away and bit her lip before turning back to the cricket.


End file.
